Mr Belding's Great Idea
by TSFiction19
Summary: Dennis Haskins, aka Mr. Belding, has a great idea. He wants to be a WWE manager.


A/N: I don't own anyone or anything in this fic. The WWE and WWE Superstars used belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Mr. Belding and the Saved By The Bell stuff belongs to whoever it belongs to. I'm just a writer playing with the guys a bit.

 **Ryder & Slater: Saved By The Bell...**

Triple H is backstage in his office at a Monday Night RAW event, going over last minute changes for the show when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in", HHH muttered.

The door opened and in came television actor and wrestling fan Dennis Haskins, followed closely by WWE Superstars Zack Ryder and Heath Slater.

"Zack? Heath? Mr. Haskins? What can I do for you?", HHH said.

"Well Hunter, we hate to bother you but we... actually Dennis, had a great idea he wanted to throw at you", Zack said.

"A great idea?", HHH said, sitting back in his chair. "Okay, shoot!"

"You're gonna love this", Heath smiled.

"Well Hunter", Haskins said. "Can I call you Hunter?"

HHH nodded yes and signaled for Haskins to continue.

"Well, first off, I'm a big fan and I think you're doing a tremendous job with the WWE and NXT", Haskins said with a smile.

"Thank you", HHH smiled.

"And while I don't know wrestling, besides being a fan for the past thirty years and the occasional angle once or twice, I know entertainment. And I'd like to offer my services to the WWE and to you in a managerial role, as the manager of these two gentlemen, Zack Ryder and Heath Slater."

"I could see some good publicity from that", HHH said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin. "Well known actor who played Mr. Belding now working as a manager of WWE Superstars. It's an interesting idea. But why Zack and Slater?"

"You just said it yourself. Just picture it. Before every match, we have a backstage vignette of me coming in on my guys, yelling at them and saying, 'Zack and Slater... Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! HEY! What is going on here?'. And then I would lead them to the ring where they would defend their tag team titles."

"Tag team titles?", HHH asked.

"Woo woo woo - you know it bro", Ryder spoke up, pumping his arm in the air and then fist-bumping Slater.

"It makes perfect sense", Haskins said. "Zack & Slater, managed by Mr. Belding. And they win the titles by a fluke win over the current champs. And every night, they defend the titles in special matches with a ten or fifteen minute time limit."

"A time limit? Get to your point, Belding", HHH said, starting to get annoyed.

"Just imagine it. Zack and Slater take a beating from their challengers and look to be on the verge of losing the titles. At the end of the match, the challenger has one of the champs down for the pin and the referee counts one... two... and the bell rings, signaling a time limit draw."

"Don't say it", HHH glared.

"And then the announcer... we hear Michael Cole shout out, 'Zack. Slater and Mr. Belding, they were..."

Haskins looked at Ryder and Slater and they all three said it together, "Saved By The Bell!"

The three men smiled and looked at HHH, who was turning a shade of red.

"Get out of my office...", HHH scowled.

"See, we have Slater who has the same name as A.C. Slater, who was a character on the show and we have Zack who has the same name as Zack Morris, the other starring character of the show and the show was called Saved By The...", Haskins tried to explain, but HHH cut him off.

"Get out of my office... NOW!"

"Okay, just think about it", Ryder said, grabbing Slater and Haskins by the arm and pulling them out of the office. "Let's go guy!"

"Do you think he liked it?", Slater asked as the three men exited the room.

HHH watched them leave and took a deep breath.

"Saved By The Bell", he snorted. "Zack and Slater accompanied by Mr. Belding! That is the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

And then Hunter got a gleam in his eye and picked up his cellphone, quickly dialing his father-in-law, Vince McMahon.

"Hey Vince, this is Hunter. And I've got a great idea to run by you. Oh yeah, you're going to love this one. Televison stars are involved."

After listening to Vince for a moment, HHH started to talk.

"Well, do you remember the television show Saved By The Bell?"...

THE END...


End file.
